I Love You Best
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. AU. Aku dengar kamu punya pacar," suaranya bergetar, "kakak bilang dia cantik."/"Dia cantik,"/"Apa kamu mencintainya?"/"Aku tidak akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu," akhirnya dia menjawab, dan aku lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.


**Title : I Love You Best**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Love Rosie, and the things you'll find in this story

 **Warning:** **SasuSaku, AU, Oneshot, Typos, Chick lit, Klise, Jalan cerita pasaran.  
**

 **Summary:**

Aku dengar kamu punya pacar," suaranya bergetar, "kakak bilang dia cantik."

"Dia cantik,"

"Apa kamu mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu," akhirnya dia menjawab, dan aku lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, waktu habis."

Ya Tuhan! Tidak, aku belum selesai!

"Kalau kamu menekan pensilmu terlaku keras, kertasmu bisa berlubang, Jidat!" suara mengejek Ino terdengar sambil melewati mejaku. Aku tidak sempat memberinya pelototan, tapi aku akan ingat untuk mengacaukan rambut indahnya nanti.

"Sakura, waktu habis! Kamu mau memberikan jawabanmu sekarang atau saya tinggal?!" Kakashi-sensei memanggil dengan suara agak tinggi, mencoba mendapatkan atensiku di tengah bising siswa yang tengah mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Menyerah, aku meletakan pensilku dan menarik nafas dalam. Oke. Tidak masalah. Aku hanya belum menyelesaikan beberapa pertanyaan. Aku tidak akan dapat nilai sejelek itu, aku menyemangati diri.

Aku menatap kembali lembar jawabku dan hampir terkena serangan jantung. Selesai sudah. Aku tidak mengerjakan tiga soal. Bagaimana aku bisa mempertahankan beasiswaku kalau terus begini. Mungkin aku terpaksa mengambil cuti semester depan.

Masih merana menatap kertas di jariku, aku rasakan kertas itu tertarik dan kini berada di tumpukan kertas paling atas di tangan dosen yang hari ini memakai masker karena terserang flu.

"Tapi Sensei…"

"Saya yakin kamu lulus, Sakura. Walaupun belakangan nilai kamu menurun karena sibuk pacaran."

Aku menggerutu setelah Kakashi- sensei meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sial, lagi- lagi dapat sidiran dari dosen. Aku meraih tasku dan dengan gerakan kilat memasukan kembali pensil dan beberapa buku yang masih ada di meja ke dalam tas dan melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Aku berniat mencari Ino dan mengacak- acak rambutnya.

Baru beberapa langkah dari daun pintu, aku melihatnya, "Pig!"

Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, aku merasakan seseorang melingkarkan tangan di pinggangku. Seketika aroma _laundry_ yang lembut bercampur dengan _cologne_ yang maskulin melingkupiku, aroma yang biasa membuat sekujur darah di tubuhku berdesir. Sasuke.

"Kamu bikin kaget, deh." Aku meletakan tangan kananku di atas dada, memberi efek kaget yang lebih dramatis. Aku yakin bukan kemunculannya yang tiba- tiba yang membuat jantungku memompa lebih cepat. Mungkin ini efek dari tubuhnya yang wangi tengah memelukku.

Ya tuhan, aku terdengar menggelikan.

Aku dapat mendengar seringai di bibirnya saat dia masih memelukku dengan pelukan yang selalu membuat aku merasa aman. "Gimana kuisnya?" Sasuke menarikku ke sisi dinding agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Aku merasakan kepalanya menyelip di antara kepala dan pundakku, seperti menghirup aroma leherku dalam- dalam, kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat wajahku memerah.

"Susah. Pasti hasilnya jelek." Aku menjawab dengan suara pelan, aku merasakan pelukannya mengendur dan dia membalikan badanku. "Aku belum selesai. Masih ada tiga yang bahkan soalnya saja aku belum baca."

Aku memikirkan wajah ibuku beberapa bulan lalu saat mendengar nilaiku semesterlalu. Walaupun selalu tersenyum, aku tahu Ibu sebenarnya tidak puas dengan nilaiku. Apalagi ayah yang hanya geleng- geleng kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sebenarnya aku bukan dari keluarga yang amat miskin, walau tidak ada apa- apanya jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Sasuke. Tapi tabungan keluarga dan gaji ayah hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan harian dan menyekolahkan kakak laki- lakiku yang kini kuliah di Amerika. Ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa anak laki- laki harus sekolah di tempat bagus, supaya masa depan terjamin. Dan tempat bagus menurut ayah adalah luar negeri, alhasil kami hidup pas- pasan dan aku harus puas dengan uang saku secukupnya. Untung bagi kami karena aku selalu dapat beasiswa. Namun semester lalu aku mendapat peringatan jika nilaiku terus menurun, beasiswa semester depan terpaksa dibatalkan. Aku mendesah lagi.

Melihat wajahku yang murung, Sasuke mencoba menghibur dan kembali memelukku, kali ini dari depan. "Kamu sudah belajar, pasti tuntas."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memelototinya. "Kamu juga bilang begitu waktu terakhir aku ada kuis. Dan aku nggak tuntas."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Oke, yang itu salahku. Aku yang membuat kamu jadi nggak fokus. Tapi minggu ini aku nggak ganggu kamu. Pasti kamu belajar dong."

Aku diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku terlalu sibuk memikirkannya yang tengah berada di luar negeri mengunjungi sepupunya sampai- sampai tidak selesai membaca satu halaman buku.

Aku menghentikan pemikiranku dan menyandar di dadanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman beradai di pelukannya. Dia kembali menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambutku.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya, mencium kulit sensitif di balik telingaku. Aku merinding, bisa aku rasakan senyumnya di kulitku.

Alih- alih mengatakan aku juga merindukannya, aku bertanya "Bagaimana Korea? Ada yang menarik?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik kalau tidak ada kamu." Dia mencoba merayu, melonggarkan pelukan untuk menatap wajahku. Aku berdecak namun tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirku. Bibirnya membentuk seringai saat tahu dia berhasil mengerjaiku. Jemarinya meraih helai rambut yang menutupi wajahku, "Tapi serius, aku tahu kamu juga rindu aku." katanya percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan terkekeh melihat wajah sebalnya.

"Mana ciuman selamat datangku?" dia menggoda.

"Tidak ada ciuman untukmu." kataku, namun dia hanya mengedip dan mencondongkan badan, menangkap bibirku dengan ciuman lembut.

Aku mendengar Ino mendengus sebelum berkata, "Hei, kalian membuat sarapanku bergejolak ingin dimuntahkan."

Aku mendorong dada Sasuke dengan muka merah padam.

Sasuke tiba- tiba mengangkat tubuhku disambut suara tawa dan siulan dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas di koridor. "Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Orang- orang lihat!" aku memukul dadanya sambil berbisik setengah berteriak karena malu. Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu acuh. Setahun lalu, seisi kampus tidak akan percaya bahwa Sasuke yang notabene _badboy_ dan selalu terlihat depresi akan bertingkah barbar seperti inidi muka umum. Tapi setelah berpacaran bersamaku, sepertinya warna aslinya mulai tampak sedikit demi sedikit. Dia sangat suka memamerkan kemesraan, sama seperti saat ini. "Kamu bawa aku ke mana?"

"Kemana lagi?" katanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kita sedang di kampus! Apa yang salah dengan otakmu?!" aku masih memukul dadanya.

Dia berhenti melangkah dan menundukan kepala untuk menciumku, namun aku memalingkan wajah. "Aku sudah bilang aku rindu kamu. Seminggu tidak melihatmu rasanya aku hampir gila. Kamu tidak suka PDA, kan? Oke aku bawa kamu ke tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua."

"Kamu baik- baik saja sembilan belas tahun tidak melihatku sebelumnya." Aku mencibir, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan terus berjalan. "Dasar mesum. Memangnya tidak lelah?" aku terus mengoceh agar dia menurunkanku, dia hanya mengabaikannya.

Menghela nafas, aku menyandarkan kepala di dadanya dan aku mendengar Sasuke menarik nafas. Aku memelototi lehernya, sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku. Kami tengah menuruni tangga yang sepi, aku yakin dia sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih privat.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mulai menempelkan bibirku di lehernya dan menciumnya pelan, yang aku tahu membuatnya gila. Aku mendengar Sasuke menahan nafas dan tubuhnya menegang, langkahnya goyah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura?" geramnya rendah.

Aku tersenyum di lehernya dan kembali mencium lehernya. "Memberi ciuman selamat datang, apa lagi?"

Aku tertawa puas saat dia menggeram di sela deru nafasnya.

"Jangan menggodaku. Kamu tidak tahu betapa dekatnya aku untuk…"

Aku meniru seringainya, "untuk apa? Lepas kendali?"

Sasuke menghela nafas tajam, "Aku sedang menjaga nama baikmu. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan melakukannya di sini, sekarang…"

Seringaiku pudar, "baiklah," dengusku. Dia terkekeh dan menekankan bibirnya di pelipisku.

Aku kembali merilekskan badanku di lengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya dan melihatnya seperti ini seperti melihat segelas air setelah berhari- hari melewati padang pasir. Kami sampai di mobilnya dan Sasuke menurunkan tubuhku pelan.

Aku harap aku tidak terlalu berat.

"Kamu bohong," katanya, sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis, "Kamu tidak ada kelas lagi, Sakura. Memang kamu pikir aku lupa jadwalmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Terus bagaimana lagi aku harus lepas darimu?"

Dia menggeram namun tidak menjawabnya. Kami berkendara beberapa lama sampai mobil tiba di taman. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya namun dia hanya menyeringai dan keluar dari mobil. Menghela nafas, aku mengikutinya. Lengannya seketika mendarat di pinggulku.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Aku mau menciummu di atas rumput."

Aku menyikut perutnya keras dan tertawa saat dia mengaduh sakit.

"Iya… iya…" dia menggerutu, "aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Mataku berkilau. "Kamu sedang memelukku sekarang," tunjukku. Dia menundukan kepala dan mencium pipiku. "Jadi bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" tanyanya saat kami sudah mencapai tempat yang lebih sepi di bawah sebuah pohon. Aku mendudukan diri diikuti Sasuke. "Ceritakan aku semuanya," lanjutnya sambil memainkan rambutku.

"Um… aku ke perpustakaan kota dan meminjam tiga buku," kataku, "untuk bikin tugas dari Tsunade-sensei. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak banyak membantu." Aku memutar bola mata, menyandar di dadanya. Aku merasakan dia terkekeh. "Lalu aku pergi kerja. Kami ada dokter baru. Dia mudah diajak mengobrol."

Aku bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah _daycare_ tiga hari seminggu untuk mengawasi sekaligus mengajar kreatifitas. Selain mendapatkan uang tambahan, juga sebagai referensi jika aku menjadi dokter spesialis anak nanti.

Sasuke berhenti memainkan rambutku, "Cowok?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada cemburu di suara Sasuke. "Iya, cowok."

"Dia sebaiknya seorang pria botak usia lima puluh tahun," gumam Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, dia terlihat hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kita," koreksiku. Aku menahan dagu di atas dada Sasuke untuk menatapnya, "aku akan senang jika bisa menyentuh bisepnya."

Sasuke menggeram. "Aku akan ke tempat kerjamu besok," katanya mutlak, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Dan kamu tidak boleh memakai rok atau baju lengan pendek."

"Memang biasanya kamu protes?"

"Itu sebelum ada orang baru ini."

Aku memutar bola mata, "Sasuke, dia tidak tertarik." Aku merasa Sasuke tidak perlu tahu bagaimana dokter baru itu terus menatap semua gerak- gerikku dan bahwa dia meminta nomerku… entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kalau dia tahu.

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

Terhibur dengan ekspresi merengutnya, aku mengecup rahang tajamnya. Wajahnya melembut menatapku sebelum menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Bodoh sekali dia tidak tertarik," gumam Sasuke.

Aku hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah berkencan selama sepuluh bulan. Jujur awalnya yang aku rasakan padanya bisa dibilang benci. Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku sangat membencinya, aku membenci orang- orang sepertinya. Aku benci betapa dia sombong dan terlalu percaya diri tentang kemampuannya… tentang apa saja. Dan bahwa dia seperti tidak menganggap penting semua anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Dia adalah tipikal orang yang aku hindari.

Aneh bagaimana aku berakhir menyukainya.

Aku tengah membimbing anak- anak menggambar dengan krayon. "Boruto, jangan menjilat krayonmu!" aku setengah berteriak melihat seorang anak laki- laki berambut pirang tengah menjilat krayon dan menampakan wajah mengernyit dan lidah menjulur seperti baru saja menelan obat.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan memberikan satu permen susu buatanku sendiri yang memang aku sediakan untuk berjaga- jaga di saku celanaku. Waktu makan memang sudah dua jam yang lalu dan aku tahu anak- anak mulai lapar. Untung saja sebentar lagi adalah waktu mereka pulang. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat Neji—dokter baru yang sedang melambai ke arahku. Aku mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ayahnya memiliki sebuah bisnis besar yang entah bergerak di bidang apa. Dia yang kaya mungkin adalah alasan kenapa aku membencinya dulu. Dia terlihat sangat dangkal. Senang mengadakan pesta, selalu terlihat depresi, sombong dan enggan bertukar kata dengan semua orang kecuali yang dia butuhkan. Namun suatu hari dia melakukan suatu hal yang keterlaluan, aku meneriakinya dan yang aku tahu selanjutnya, dia menjadi sangat agresif dan tak berhenti mengikutiku.

Aku sadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar jeritan seseorang, menatap ke dua bangku di sebelah kananku. "Kakak Sakura, Sarada merebut permen Boruto!"

Anak yang tadi aku beri permen merengut menunjuk gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecak, kedua anak ini tidak pernah tidak bertengkar. Syukurlah aku masih punya beberapa permen.

"Sarada, lain kali jangan merebut permen anak lain, ya. Baiknya minta izin dulu," kataku sambil berjongkok menyejajarkan diri.

"Kalau minta izin pasti Boruto tidak kasih." Gadis berambut hitam itu merengut.

"Ini kakak masih ada lagi, jadi jangan berebut. Yang itu berikan pada Boruto lagi. Sarada yang masih baru saja. Itu kan sudah dijilat sama Boruto, memang Sarada mau?" kataku sambil memberikan satu permen lagi. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu membuat wajah bergidik sebelum memberikan permen di tangannya pada anak laki- laki di sampingnya. Boruto mengambil permennya kembali sambil tangan yang satunya masih memegang buku gambar. Aku melirik gambar itu, terlihat seperti dia ingin menggambar seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tadi merebut permennya. Aku terkekeh melihat Sarada yang kini berjalan menjauh dengan Boruto yang mengikutinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian jam kerjaku berakhir, semua anak sudah dijemput. Aku tengah bersiap untuk pulang saat merasakan dua lengan kekar memelukku, "Ini kenapa kamu menakjubkan," bisiknya, memelukku erat ke tubuhnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan cukup terkejut, "Sasuke," seruku. "Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Dia menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku sudah bilang akan datang, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kamu benar- benar akan…"

Dia menghirup rambutku lalu berkedip, "Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi."

Aku merona. "Benarkah?" aku mencoba mengingat hal memalukan apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum menatapku, aku rasa itu tidak masalah untuknya.

Dia menatap melewati bahuku, ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Kamu sangat pandai berinteraksi dengan anak- anak, tahu tidak?" tanyanya, menatapku kembali. "Aku melihatmu dengan anak- anak itu. Itu sangat… menakjubkan." Suaranya lembut dan matanya intens, aku tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang mulai menghias pipiku.

"Ini pekerjaanku," kataku, mencoba mengabaikan pujiannya. "bukan apa- apa."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini penting. Kamu akan jadi ibu yang hebat."

Aku tersenyum sebelum meremas lengannya meminta dilepaskan. "Aku mau ganti baju."

Sasuke menciumku pipiku sebelum benar- benar melepaskanku.

Saat aku kembali, aku bingung saat melihat Neji tengah mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat serius dan dingin. Neji hanya menatap Sasuke tenang.

Aku tidak begitu senang melihat ketegangan di antara mereka. Segera aku hampiri mereka, "Hei," kataku ceria, mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku baru saja menghentikan percakapan mereka. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menatap Neji, "kamu tidak bilang dia kerja di sini."

Aku menampakan wajah bingung, "tapi aku…"

Neji memotong dengan lembut, tersenyum padaku. "Kami dulu tetangga." katanya padaku.

Rahangku terasa jatuh, "Benarkah? Itu bagus!" responku sebelum menyadari ekspresi keduanya dan buru- buru membenarkan kalimatku, "Er… maksudku, bertemu dengan teman lama. Aku benar kan, Sasuke?" tanyaku, menyenggol lengannya.

Wajahnya mengeras sebelum menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. "Kita pergi, Sakura."

Aku menampakan ekspresi bingung dan meminta maaf pada Neji yang hanya mengangguk. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ada apa denganmu, Tuan- tiba- tiba dingin?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya di samping mobilnya dan menarikku. Aku menemukan tubuhku ditekan ke mobilnya. Matanya menatapku, sebelum keningnya ia satukan dengan milikku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut, menatap matanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "dia hanya membuat aku marah." gumamnya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya laki- laki sialan itu kerja bareng kamu."

"Mulutmu, Uchiha!" omelku refleks sebelum tersenyum dan mencium pipinya. "Hey, dia tidak seburuk itu." kataku, mencoba membuatnya lebih baik, "dia sangat ramah."

"Terlalu ramah." Sasuke merengut.

Kami masuk ke dalam mobil namun Sasuke tidak juga menjalankannya. Pendingin ruangan menyala, untungnya, dan aku memperhatikan Sasuke lewat sudut mataku.

"Kamu mau cerita?" tanyaku setelah lima menit keheningan, "mungkin sedikit membantu."

"Aku tahu," dia menghela nafas, wajahnya masih penuh pikiran. Aku menyentuh lengannya.

"Ingat saat pertama kamu ketemu aku?" tanyanya rendah, matanya menatap ke depan, pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lihat. "Pesta dan semua hal bodoh…itu karena dia."

"Neji?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia membenciku, selalu. Dia pikir aku tidak cukup baik."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku ragu, seketika tidak tahu apa aku suka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Untuk adiknya." suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Aku membeku mendengar kalimatnya, "kalau Neji di sini… itu berarti _dia_ juga."

Aku menatap bahu tegapnya dan menganggukan kepala, "Iya. Itu karena _dia_ … karena kamu pernah mencintainya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Itu saja yang kami bicarakan sampai dia mengantarku ke apartemenku dengan hening. Aku menatap ke luar jendela, memikirkan yang baru saja aku dengar. Adik Neji pernah memiliki hati Sasuke. Tapi kemudian mereka pindah tanpa pemberitahuan, _dia_ mengatakan bahwa yang terbaik adalah mereka putus.

Sebuah pemikiran memukulku keras sampai aku kehilangan udara di paru- paruku.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke masih mencintainya?

Aku mendorong pemikiran itu jauh dan fokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Kami sampai di apartemenku dan dia keluar. Sasuke selalu mengantarku sampai ke pintu, walau aku selalu mengatakan aku baik- baik saja. Aku tidak meraih tangannya seperti biasa, dia juga tidak. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya untuk menyadarinya.

"Terimakasih," kataku, tersenyum, mencoba terlihat ceria. "Dan…hey, saat kamu sudah siap menceritakannya," aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "aku ada di sini."

Wajahnya kembali dihiasi senyuman yang selalu membuat lututku lemas. "Aku tahu," katanya, menarikku dan mencium bibirku pelan. "Aku tahu… terimakasih."

.

.

.

Ada seorang mahasiswa baru di jurusan sebelah, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus dan pupil mata lavender yang menangkap pandanganmu dalam satu pandangan.

Aku tahu, karena aku melihat banyak anak laki- laki yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Tumben ada yang pindah di tengah semester," bisik Ino, melirik objek yang sedang ada di pikiranku, "menurutmu gimana?"

Aku tersenyum setengah hati, "Kelihatannya cukup baik, tapi dengan wajahnya mungkin dia akan bergabung dengan grup populer." Aku tidak menambahkan bahwa aku tahu dia mantan kekasih Sasuke.

Kelas berakhir dan aku berjalan menuju loker tanpa melihat apakah ada Sasuke menungguku seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak ada di depan kelasku, aku tahu. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku tahu dunianya, apalagi sekarang _dia_ sudah kembali.

Hinata. _Dia_ nya Sasuke. Muncul di kampus tiga hari yang lalu dan aku hampir tidak pernah melihat Sasuke. Saat aku melihatnya, seperti ada jarak dalam pandangannya. Aku mengerti, maka aku berdiri di sampingnya, mengajaknya mengobrol seperti biasa. Tanpa pelukan, ciuman dan senyumnya.

"Sudah ketemu Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan senyum lebar. Aku tidak menghentikan kegiatanku di depan loker saat melemparnya senyum.

"Iya," tidak juga. dia tidak masuk kampus. "Aku hari ini sudah tidak ada kelas, mau ke perpus. Ketemu habis kelas kamu selesai ya, Pig." kataku sambil menutup loker, setelah mengambil buku untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Ino mengangguk, sebelum berjalan dengan langkah berat ke kelas berikutnya.

Aku berakhir di perpustakaan, mendudukan diri di pojok ruangan. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas saat mendengar suara yang membuat darahku menjadi dingin.

"Sasuke?" suara seorang wanita terdengar kaget, "um..hai.."

Ada jeda beberapa saat. "Sudah lama, ya…" terdengar suara Sasuke, rendah.

Aku ingin berlari. Panik, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kalau aku berdiri sekarang, mereka akan melihatku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar semuanya, dan ini bukan percakapan yang ingin aku dengar.

Suara Hinata lembut dan bergetar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawabnya, "kamu?"

"Aku juga."

Hening.

Aku bisa membayangkan mereka berdiri berhadapan, menatap tapi memalingkan pandagan saat mata mereka bertemu. Perutku berputar tidak nyaman. Aku menutup laptopku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas dengan hati- hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Aku menarik _textbook_ di atas meja dan membukanya, mencoba mengabaikan suara mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Hinata, suaranya lembut. "Aku menangis berbulan- bulan, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam.

"Aku dengar kamu punya pacar," suara Hinata bergetar, "Kakak bilang dia cantik."

"Dia cantik," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kamu mencintainya?" tanya Hinata setelah jeda.

Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas. Bukuku lama terlupakan saat aku bersusah payah mengingat bagaimana cara bernafas. Tenang, Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, aku lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat mendengarnya.

Aku menatap buku di hadapanku dengan tatapan kosong, suara mereka mendengung di telingaku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama, tapi akhirnya aku bisa berkedip dan bernafas. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Ini menyebalkan," gumamku pelan, mencoba mengabaikan sakit di dadaku. Aku menghapus air mata dan memasukan buku ke dalam tas. Mereka sudah pergi? Aku tidak mendengar suara mereka lagi. Kemana mereka pergi?

Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan membuang nafas keras- keras, mencoba mendorong kalimat Sasuke ke belakang kepalaku. Tidak masalah. Aku bukannya mencintainya atau apa. Lagipula aku menjadi pacarnya karena dia terus memaksaku. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku seharusnya lega karena aku tidak perlu risih dengan semua tindakan dan keposesifannya.

Aku meringis merasakan bahwa aku baru saja membohongi diriku sendiri dan melangkah keluar dari meja tadi. Sasuke mendongak mendengar suara kursi ditarik dan kedua mata mereka membesar. Aku menatap mereka kaget satu detik sebelum menyadari posisi mereka, lengan Sasuke melingkari Hinata dan gadis itu menangis di dada Sasuke tanpa suara.

Aku tersenyum cepat dan menyapukan satu jari di bibirku, "Hai," bisikku. Tidak masalah, aku mengerti. Karena aku adalah pacar yang pengertian. Walau rasanya menyakitkan setengah mati. Bibir Sasuke membuka dan menutup kembali. Aku melihat sesuatu di matanya—sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku tahu—jadi aku menatap Hinata yang menatapku dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku…Sakura…" suara Sasuke pelan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Tidak apa- apa," kataku dengan suara normal, "aku mengerti. Aku dengar semuanya."

Wajah Sasuke memucat dan aku menyadari aku baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang salah. "Aku tidak bermaksud menguping," kataku. Aku terkekeh gugup, merasakan mataku kembali berair. Oh sial, jangan menangis sekarang. Aku akan menangis saat aku sudah sampai di rumah. Tuhan. "Jangan cemas. Sampai nanti, ya?" tambahku sambil melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

Aku melangkah sepanjang koridor sebelum berlari saat mencapai sudut koridor. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berlari, yang aku tahu aku harus pergi. Aku harus bernafas—aku butuh berpikir.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu,"_

Sakit. Aku terus berlari dan beberapa kali menatap ke belakang. Tapi rasanya lebih sakit saat tahu Sasuke tidak berlari mengejarku.

.

.

.

"B+…" aku mendesah, menatap nilai kuisku yang terakhir, "sepertinya aku memang belajar." Aku ingin berlari untuk memberitahu pada Sasuke tentang ini, namun aku hanya menggigit bibirku dan memasukan kertas itu ke dalam buku.

"Kok bisa kamu dapat B+ padahal kamu tidak jawab tiga soal?" Ino mengerutu, menatap huruf B di kertasnya.

"Mungkin kamu tidak pakai prosedur lengkap," kataku tersenyum.

"Iya, kamu benar," dia terkekeh. "Huh, kita harus belajar bersama selanjutnya."

Tertawa, aku menggelengkan kepala. "Pig, terakhir kali kita belajar bersama kita dapat C. Karena yang kita lakukan hanya menonton film dan mengobrol."

"Salahmu," di mengerucutkan bibir. Aku mencubit lengannya saat kelas berakhir.

Aku melirik kembali kertasku dan tersenyum. Kulihat tulisan Kakashi-sensei, _'Cukup bagus. Terus perbaiki nilaimu, Sakura.'_ sebelum memasukan buku ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar.

Aku menabrak seseorang di depan pintu, saat aku menoleh kepala ke belakang akan memanggil Ino. "Maaf," kataku setulus yang aku bisa dan mendongak cepat menatap orang itu saat indera penciumanku menangkap wangi yang dikeluarkan tubuh itu.

"Ceroboh," kata Ino, tersenyum saat sampai di dekatku, tidak menyadari ketegangan yang sedang terjadi.

Mencoba tersenyum, aku menoleh pada Sasuke. "Hai," kataku terdengar senang, "bagaimana kelasmu?"

Sasuke tidak tersenyum seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi dia selalu tersenyum untukku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku seketika merasa dadaku diremas sakit. Ino masih terus mengoceh tentang nilainya.

"Hey," bisikku, menurunkan suaraku mencoba untuk tetap terdengar normal, "kalau kamu mau putusin aku, bisa tidak lakukan dengan cepat agar tidak begitu sakit?"

Ino seketika berhenti berbicara. Oh, aku tidak berpikir dia bisa mendengarku. "Apa?" suara Ino memekik aneh.

Sasuke juga menatapku terkejut. "Apa?" dia mengulang pertanyaan Ino, nadanya tidak percaya.

Baiklah, sepertinya dia tidak berniat memutuskanku. Belum, maksudku. Aku mengibaskan tangan, mencoba terlihat santai. "Lupakan," kataku ringan, melangkah menuju lokerku. Namun aku tidak bisa bergerak, dan menyadari bahwa kedua tanganku berada di genggaman Sasuke. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali, walau demikian, aku masih merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aman yang sama.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Baiklah. Dia akan memutuskan aku sekarang. Aku menyiapkan mentalku, tahu bahwa ini bukan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi dalam hidup seseorang. Aku menghibur diri bahwa ada banyak ikan di laut, dan aku juga tidak mencintainya.

Aku masih berbohong.

Kami berhenti di ujung koridor dan aku menunjukan senyum pengertian di wajahku.

"Maaf," katanya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku. Aku menggigit pipi kiriku agar tidak bergetar.

Aku mengangguk bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. "Aku mengerti," responku mencoba menenangkan.

Dia menatapku lama, "aku tidak memutusanmu," katanya, suaranya koyak. "Aku hanya butuh… waktu. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

"Iya."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali, menghela nafas dan tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Aku berdiri di sana selama lima menit sebelum menghela nafas dan berbalik. Aku baik- baik saja. Hatiku tidak baru saja hancur berjuta keping. Aku terbuat dari sesuatu yang lebih keras.

.

.

.

Mungkin di sini Sasuke adalah Alex, Hinata adalah Rosie dan aku adalah Bethany, seseorang yang tidak benar- benar Sasuke cinta tapi tetap dia kencani untuk melupakan Rosie.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" suara Ino memutuskan pikiranku.

Aku menunjuk televisi dan mangkuk berisi kentang goreng. "Nonton _Love Rosie_ ," jawabku, "mau nonton bareng?"

Ino memicingkan mata, "bukanya kamu nonton _chick flick_ kalau lagi depresi, ya?"

Aku memutar bola mata, "memang aku kelihatan depresi buatmu?"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya pelan, duduk di sampingku.

Aku tetap menatap layar televisi sebelum mengangkat bahu. Mungkin sudah saatnya menceritaka apa yang terjadi agar sedikit mengurangi rasa sesakya. "Hatiku baru saja patah," aku memberitahu, "semua orang mengalaminya, sekarang giliranku."

"Oh, Sakura," Ino memelukku erat, "apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan?"

"Bukan apa- apa," aku merangkul kakiku dengan tangan, dan menjelaskan singkat kisah Sasuke dan perasaannya. Tentang Ibu Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sampai Hinata datang. "Jadi intinya, aku gadis pelarian sampai dia mendapatkan cinta sejatinya kembali," kataku. Aku sudah menerima fakta ini, aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang gitu?" Ino menatap tidak percaya lalu memukulku.

Aku memelototinya, "hey, sakit!" aku menggerutu. "Terus apa? Itu memang kenyataannya, kok." Aku meneruskan saat melihat Ino masih menatapku galak. "Aku baik- baik saja," kataku tertawa, "kamu tidak perlu kepayahan begitu."

"Aku kamu mencintainya?" tanya Ino pelan, tahu pasti perasaanku pada awalnya.

"Tidak,"

"Pembohong. Kelihatan jelas di wajahmu."

"Terus kenapa tanya?" aku mencibir.

"Karena tingkahmu tidak sepeti biasanya."

Aku menahan tawa, "terus kamu mau aku nangis, gitu?" walau aku sangat ingin menangis. "Aku tidak mau. Kalau dia bahagia, maka baguslah. Aku mau dia bahagia."

Aku sungguh- sungguh. Jadi kalau bahagianya adalah dengan Hinata, maka aku menerimanya, tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

"Bentuk _playdough_ seperti yang tadi kakak contohkan, ya! Bentuknya terserah kalian, boleh hewan, boleh benda lainnya. Semua sudah kakak kasih dengan jumlah yang sama, jadi jangan berebut." Aku mengamati anak- anak yang kini tengan sibuk dengan _playdough_ warna warni di tangan masing- masing.

"Aku tidak melihat pacarmu sudah dua minggu," suara Neji dari belakangku, "bukannya dia menjemputmu saat pulang kerja?" tersenyum, aku mengangguk ke arahnya. Neji menatapku, aku balas menatapnya.

"Dia bersama Hinata," kataku, "dan dia bukan pacarku."

"Apa?"

"Apa untuk pernyataan yang mana?"

"Keduanya," jawabnya.

Aku merengut, "Oh, dia memutuskan aku untuk Hinata karena dia adalah cinta sejatinya." Aku bersumpah itu adalah jawaban paling terang- terangan yang bisa aku katakan. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Neji.

"Apa- apaan…" dia menggumam, pandangannya teralih dariku sebelum kembali menatapku. "Lalu kenapa dia di sini?"

"Hah?" aku memutar tubuhku menatap pintu dan melihatnya berjalan dari lobi dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan. Oh hebat, aku tidak mau menghadapi ini sekarang.

Tapi walau demikian, aku merasakan hatiku masih berdegup untuknya, menyakitkan. Aku melemparkan senyum ke arah Sasuke namun tidak berniat mendekat atau keluar dari dalam kelas. Aku berbalik dan mulai mengajari seorang anak laki- laki yang hanya meremas- remas _playdough_ nya…

"Sakura, maaf," seorang staf berdiri di hadapanku, Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Aku memilih mengabaikannya. "Dia bilang dia perlu mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, penting."

"Aku sedang mengajar," kataku, setengah tidak percaya baru saja mengatakannya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu setuju. Dan dia bilang akan memecatku, karena ayahnya memiliki _community center_ ini dan dengan donasinya… dia bilang…" staf itu menatapku memohon.

Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, bibirku terbuka. Dia menyeringai sombong dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang senang memanfaatkan kekuatan keluarganya. Dia pernah mengatakan dia melakukannya hanya jika dia benar- benar membutuhkannya. Tapi mengancam untuk memecat seseorang? Itu kelewatan.

"Sakura?" gadis bercepol itu kembali memanggilku.

Aku mengangguk, ekspresiku gelap saat aku berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Apa masalahmu?" aku mendesis setelah kami sampai di ruang kosong, "kamu tidak boleh mengancam orang begitu saja! Gadis itu baru mulai bekerja kemarin!"

Mata Sasuke membakarku, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia baru mulai bekerja kemarin? Kamu tidak pernah bicara denganku lagi!"

Aku membuka mulutku tidak percaya, "aku memberikan kamu _waktu_ ," aku mengatakannya dengan menahan kemarahan di dadaku. "Aku sedang mencoba mengerti. Aku mendukungmu!" aku setengah berteriak, mengepalkan tanganku. "Apa kamu tahu apa artinya 'perlu waktu' bagi pasangan?" aku memberi tanda kutip dengan dua jariku. "Itu artinya sudah berakhir. Iya, kita sudah berakhir. Aku tahu itu saat pertama kali melihat Hinata berdiri sebagai mahasiswa baru. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun, karena aku mengerti apa yang sudah kalian alami bersama…" kataku, terbatuk mencoba bernafas. "Dengar," lanjutku, merasa lelah. "Aku sudah tidak mau terlibat, oke? Jadi kenapa kita tidak…"

Tiba- tiba aku terdorong ke dinding.

"Kita tidak akan pernah berakhir," suara Sasuke rendah dan berbahaya di telingaku. "Kami pikir kamu bisa lepas dari aku? Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kita berakhir, karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Paham?"

Dengan mata melebar, aku menatapnya, mencoba bernafas.

Mata hitamnya menatapku, berusaha menangkap tatapanku.

"Terus sekarang apa?" tanyaku tanpa nada, mengalihkan mataku darinya. "Apa aku pacar paruh waktumu atau hanya partner ciuman?'"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya dan meninju dinding, tepat di samping kepalaku tiba- tiba. Terkejut, aku menatapnya dan melihat dia menundukan kepala. Saat dia menengadah, aku merasa hatiku teriris melihat kesakitan yang tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Sial," bisiknya, kepalanya kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit ini, walau aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Aku mengelus pelan lengannya, "tidak apa- apa," kataku. "Itu artinya kita impas, kan?"

Sasuke kembali hening, aku ingin sekali meraupnya ke dalam lenganku, tapi tidak aku lakukan.

"Kamu selalu keras kepala," dia terkekeh pahit.

Aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekik.

"Kalau kamu bahagia," aku memaksa suaraku keluar, "terserah kamu mau pilih apa."

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku mau," kata Sasuke frustasi. "Aku tidak pernah kembali padanya, Sakura. Kamu harus percaya aku. Aku mengatakan aku butuh waktu… karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu saat aku menjadi pemarah dan menjauh dan…"

"Kamu menjauh dan pemarah dan seterusnya…" aku membenarkan kalimatnya.

Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, "aku tahu," dia mendesah. "Tapi aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan mengatakan… bahwa aku sudah melupakannya dan bahwa aku… mencintai orang lain lebih dari aku mencintainya dulu."

Aku menatapnya kosong.

"Berapa lama kau mempraktekan kata- kata ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Rahang Sasuke jatuh dan matanya terbakar menatapku. "Maksudku, itu sangat bagus dan…"

"Aku tidak praktek, sial!" dia berteriak. "Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu dan berapa lama aku harus menunggu sampai kamu mau menerimaku kembali." Dia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "dan betapa aku sudah menyakitimu. Tuhan, aku benar- benar brengsek." dia mendesah tajam.

"Berhenti menyumpah," aku memarahinya, "kamu sudah janji."

Bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyum pelan, "kamu biasanya memukul kepalaku."

Aku membalas senyumnya sebelum melangkah dan memeluknya, mengagetkan kami berdua.

Badannya menegang terkejut sebelum aku menarik nafas di lehernya dan dia memelukku sedekat yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Maaf," dia menggumam dan mencium puncak kepalaku sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali. "Tuhan, kamu tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku."

Diam, aku menatap bahunya yang ada di depan mataku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berdiri di sana, tapi rasanya terlalu cepat saat dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajahku.

Matanya mencari mataku, "kenapa?"

"Kelihatannya begitu mudah," kataku menunduk menatap tangannya. Aku sedikit terkejut sebelum menariknya menuju kotak p3k untuk mengobatinya.

"Apa yang terlalu mudah?" tanya Sasuke, melihat aku melobati tangannya.

"Cara aku memaafkanmu," aku terlihat berpikir, "aku seharusnya membuatmu mengejarku lebih lama, kan?" tanyaku, merengut. "Maksudku, kau menyakitiku," aku mengingatkan, "bukankah aku harus balas dendam?"

Sasuke menatapku lama, "jujur saja aku pantas menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku." Dia mendesah, "Yang penting kamu masih mau menerimaku dan percaya aku."

Aku merasakan dadaku kembali nyeri. "Sasuke, bodoh, sombong, orang kaya yang manja…" aku mendesah.

Sasuke merengut, "berhenti mengejekku."

Aku tersenyum lemah, "Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu." Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya saat aku masih mengobati tangannya.

"Apa ini bagian dari caramu balas dendam?" tanyanya, "memberi harapan lalu meninggalkanku?" dia menatapku dalam.

Aku menahan tawaku dan mendesah, "Tidak, aku tidak sekejam itu." Aku tersenyum manis dan melepaskan tangannya. Detik selanjutnya saat aku akan menyimpan kembali kotak obat, aku merasakan lengan Sasuke kembali mengelilingiku. Bingung, walau tidak merasa risih, aku mengangkat alis, "kenapa?"

"Sudah terlalu lama," gumamnya, "tapi aku sungguh- sungguh dengan semua yang aku katakan," tambahnya serius. Aku berhenti bergerak. "Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Sejak kamu meneriakiku anak orang kaya yang manja. Sejak aku mulai menguntitmu sepanjang hari, mengamati semua kebiasaanmu, baik dan buruk. Melihat interaksimu dengan orang- orang di sekelilingmu, kamu… melihat betapa kuatnya kamu, membuat aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat. Maka aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kegelapan agar bisa melindungimu."

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke, " kataku ringan, merasa dengungan di telingaku, "aku kemarin yakin bahwa kamu tidak mencintaiku."

Sasuke terkekeh, menekan bibirnya ke pelipisku. "Aku tahu," bibirnya masih menempel di kulitku. "Kamu tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku mengetahui bahwa kamu mendengarku, walau aku tahu itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Aku bahkan datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencarimu waktu itu."

Bibirku membuka kemudian kembali menutup.

"Dan kamu salah paham. Saat aku mengatakan aku tidak akan mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Hinata…" dia menjeda, "itu benar." Aku mencoba untuk tidak merasakan palu godam yang baru saja menghantam dadaku. "Karena apa yang aku rasakan pada Hinata dulu, bahkan tidak bisa menandingi setengah dari apa yang aku rasakan padamu sekarang. Apa yang akan selalu aku rasakan padamu."

Aku masih tidak bisa berbicara.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu sampai tidak bisa berkata- kata?" dia menggodaku.

"Tidak," akhirnya aku membuka mulut, "oke, ya," akuku setelah melihat dia mengangkat alis.

"Aku pikir kamu percaya aku," katanya dengan nada bercanda, namun aku melihat pandangan matanya tidak begitu yakin. Kepercayaan adalah hal yang teramat penting untuk Sasuke. Sejak dia ditinggalkan ibunya karena tidak tahan dengan ayahnya yang _work a holic_. Sejak kakaknya melarikan diri dengan pacar prianya. Dan ayahnya yang pulang membawa wanita berbeda tiap malamnya. Sasuke belajar untuk tidak mempercayai oranglain selain dirinya. Sampai Hinata datang, kemudian aku.

"Aku percaya." Aku mengangguk, "kalau kamu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban."

"Jelas," katanya seketika. "lihat, aku bahkan akan membuktikannya dengan satu ciuman." Dia menyeringai sebelum menunduk untuk menciumku dalam. Aku dapat merasakan bibirku bengkak saat Sasuke selesai.

Aku merasakan kulitku terbakar. "Kamu harusnya tahu untuk tidak menciumku di _daycare_ yang penuh dengan anak kecil," gumamku, mencoba lepas saat Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Aku tertawa kegelian dan menatap matanya. "Bagaimana tanggapan Hinata?"

"Dia mengerti."

"Oh," aku merasakan rasa bersalah di perutku. Sasuke membawaku menuju bangku dan mendudukan aku di pangkuannya, lengannya masih memelukku erat. Aku merasakan dia menatapku. "Aku merasa jahat," kataku keras.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "kenapa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Dia jelas masih sangat mencintaimu," aku mendesah, memeluk lututku. Sasuke memelukku lebih dekat, "rasanya pasti sangat sakit, melihat orang yang dia cintai mencintai orang lain."

Sasuke ikut terdiam. Aku tersenyum tipis, aku tahu aku sudah menyentuh titik sensitif. Walau dia mengatakan dia lebih mencintaiku, aku tahu dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Hinata. Mungkin dia akan mencintai Hinata seperti ini selamanya. Siapa yang tahu? Koneksi di antara mereka akan selalu ada selama… selama dia masih spesial di mata Sasuke.

"Hey," kataku, setelah berpikir sejenak, "kenapa kalian tidak mencoba sekali lagi?" saranku. Dan saat kalimatku meluncur dari bibirku, aku melihat mata Sasuke menggelap.

"Apa maksudmu?" dia menggeretakan gigi menahan marah.

Aku mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan, "um.. kamu tahu lah, mencoba menjadi sepasang kekasih kembali. Maksudku, kamu tidak akan tahu sampai…"

Bibirnya memotong kalimatku dan aku dibuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tidak…"

Dia menciumku lagi.

Saat Sasuke melepas bibirku, kami sama- sama bernafas berat.

Aku memelototinya, "Berhenti, deh."

"Sudah," jawabnya inosen. Menggeram, aku memukul kepalanya dan kembali menyandar di dadanya. Sasuke mencium puncak kepalaku, "Sakura, kamu harus mengerti kalau aku tahu pasti apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tahu bahwa aku lebih memilih kamu untuk sama- sama aku sepanjang aku hidup—tanpa tekanan dari manapun." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, "aku memang pernah mencintainya. Dia menunjukan bahwa cinta itu nyata. Tapi kamu… kamu menunjukan bahwa jatuh cinta itu… kamu tahu lah…" dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah merona, mencoba mempertahankan sisa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Wow, dengan berhenti kamu membuat aku berpikir kamu sangat maskulin." Aku mengejek Sasuke.

"Diam."

Kami menikmati keheningan selama beberapa saat. Aku puas hanya duduk di pangkuannya, menyandar di dada bidangnya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menjawab sedetik kemudian, "kita saling mencintai."

Perlahan, aku mendongak untuk melihat matanya, mencoba membacanya. Sasuke balas menatapku, senyum di wajahnya menghilang, tidak ada tanda bercanda di wajahnya.

Aku merasakan mataku kembali penuh dengan air mata, selanjutnya aku menahan tawa saat kecemasan memenuhi mata Sasuke. Aku tahu dia benci saat aku menangis—memang ada laki- laki yang suke melihat seorang gadis menangis? Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa saat aku menangis adalah saat di mana dia tidak berdaya karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang aku rasakan menghilang.

Dia mengatakannya saat dia setengah tertidur, jadi aku rasa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan cemas," kataku, mengelap mataku dengan lengan bajuku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa…?"

Aku memeluk perutnya erat. Dia tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia sampai aku menangis.

Sasuke tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Jujur saja, aku tidak berpikir dia pernah bohong.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu lebih memilih dia bohong?" aku menatap Ino yang baru saja bertanya padaku. Kami tengah berada di tepi lapangan basket, melihat Sasuke dan Naruto—sahabatnya—bertanding satu lawan satu.

"Tidak," kataku, "aku hanya mau dengar apa jawabannya."

"Jadi dia lulus?"

"Yap."

Aku melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang kami, "Hei, Shikamaru! Kamu tidak ikutan Sasuke dan Naruto?"

Dia menguap, "ini jam makan siang, dan panas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Ino bisa menarikku ke sini."

"Karena kamu mencintainya?" aku menawarkan jawaban.

Shikamaru meliriku malas, "lebih seperti paksaan?"

"Aku dengar, dasar malas!" Ino berteriak dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap menuju Shikamaru.

"Pacarmu gila," kataku.

"Iya, dan aku lebih gila karena tergila- gila padanya."

"Aw," kataku sambil terkekeh. "itu manis."

Ino menghentak- hentakan kaki dengan muka merah, antara merah dan tersipu. "Berhenti membicarakan aku seperti aku tidak ada di sini, dasar kalian!"

Aku melihat Ino yang menggelitik perut Shikamaru yang malah memeluknya sambil tertawa- tawa.

"Manisnya," suara Sasuke terdengar di belakangku, sedikit terengah sebelum duduk menyandar ke pohon. Dia merentangkan lengannya lebar tanpa suara, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dadanya, tidak peduli bahwa dia baru saja berolahraga dan berkeringat. Aku menatap wajah Sasuke dan melihat bulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kamu panas, ya?"

"Oh? Terimakasih."

Aku memukul lengannya dan tertawa, "bukan itu maksudku." Aku meraih tasku dan mencari handuk kecil dan mengeringkan keningnya. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya dan mencium pipiku seringan kapas.

"Siap marathon film malam ini?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat, "aku sudah beli banyak film horor, _chick flick_ , komedi, _suspense_ , _action_ , dan lebih banyak horor," katanya dengan wajah mengingat- ingat.

Aku mengernyit, "Jangan horor, deh. Terakhir kali aku tidak bisa tidur, ingat?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berdecak, "Iya lah, aku harus menunggu satu jam untuk memastikan kamu tidak bangun lagi."

"Kamu beneran nunggu satu jam?" tanyaku terkejut.

Dia menatapku bingung, "Kan kamu yang minta aku tuggu sampai kamu beneran tidur?"

"Iya, tapi…"

Tubuh Sasuke menengang tiba- tiba dan saat aku menoleh, aku tahu kenapa. Hinata berdiri di sana, menunduk menatap kami dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sebelum menampakan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Hai, Sakura."

"Hei, Hinata," kata Sasuke santai. Aku tersenyum ragu.

"Halo, Hinata."

Hinata mengambil nafas, "bisa aku bicara sama kamu, Sakura?"

Aku? Kenapa? Bingung, aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Aku melirik Sasuke yang menatapku terpaku sebelum mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

Aku mengikuti Hinata sampai kami mencapai jarak yang tidak akan terdengar orang jika berbicara. Dia meremas kedua tangannya sebelum menghela nafas. Tiba- tiba aku merasa kurang percaya diri berada di dekatnya. Dia sangat cantik, dan tidak sulit melihat kenapa Sasuke pernah mencintainya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang bahwa kamu tidak perlu cemas," katanya kaku.

Bingung, aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi. "Um, tentang apa, ya?"

Dia menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. Sasuke sedang membuka- buka buku catatanku dengan bibir yang dikerutkan lucu. "Mengambilnya darimu. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, dan aku tahu aku sudah kalah."

Aku mencoba menahan rasa bersalah yang membuncah di dadaku, "Tidak! Dia mencintaimu," aku menghiburnya. Hatiku patah saat melihat wajah Hinata tertunduk masam. Aku melangkah dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Kamu jangan cemas. Aku… aku mau mengalah." Aku berpikir cepat dan kembali berbicara, "kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya, kalian…" aku menghentikan kalimatku melihat wajah Hinata.

Kalau aku mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya lagi, tidak akan ada penghalang untuk Sasuke kembali pada Hinata.

Namun Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "dia bilang mencintaimu lebih dari dia mencintaiku dulu dan akan selalu begitu," kata Hinata, setengah terisak. "Aku cuma sakit." Aku menatapnya menghapus airmata tanpa daya. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu harus menjaganya dengan baik, karena dia pantas bahagia. Dia pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu." Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Kakak benar, kamu baik. Dan jika ada seseorang yang pantas dia cintai, itu kamu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Terbatuk, aku berusaha menahan isak agar tidak keluar.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya seperti aku sedang berada di adegan opera sabun.

"Terimakasih," aku mencoba tersenyum, "dan aku akan menjaganya."

Hinata mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju Sasuke yang seketika bangkit, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, "kamu seperti beru saja menangis."

Aku mengulum bibir dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya, "dia cukup mencintaimu dan rela melepaskanmu," aku memberitahu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendesah, "Dia akan menemukan seseorang—seperti aku menemukanmu." Mengangkat sebelah alis, Sasuke menatapku jenaka. "Kemana saja kamu sebelumnya?"

Tersenyum, aku menanggapi candaannya, "menunggumu."

* * *

 **AN** : Sebelum ada yang komentar ini mirip cerita ini dan cerita itu, Eve sudah cantumkan di **warning** kalau fic ini memang memiliki jalan cerita yang terlalu pasaran. Lalu kenapa masih dipublish? Hence, di kepalaku waktu nulis nggak seklise ini, tapi waktu aku baca ulang, aku kaya ' ya Tuhaaan klise bangeeet'. Aku tahu udah banyak fic begini, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ditulis dan rasanya such a waste kalo nggak aku taruh sini, padahal udah bikin aku sakit puggung, so yeah...

Btw, ada yang paham joke di kalimat terakhir Sasuke dan Sakura itu dari film apa? Aku kasih hadiah kalo bener nebaknya.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
